This invention relates to a fruit harvesting machine, and particularly to an improved fruit harvester for the picking of fruit such as oranges and the like from trees.
Various techniques have been employed for automatic fruit harvesting equipment. These include devices for engaging the fruit and for pulling at it or rotating it so as to remove it from its stem. Prior art devices of this type are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,496, 3,543,492, and 3,543,594. Such devices have not been put into general practice and there remains a need for an effective fruit picking device.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of this invention to provide a new and improved fruit harvesting machine.
Another object is to provide a fruit harvesting machine which is efficient in operation and which does not injure the fruit to be picked.
Another object is to provide a new and improved fruit harvesting machine which is economical in construction.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a fruit harvesting machine comprises a round rotatable body having a generally soft outer surface for engaging the fruit to be harvested without injury thereto. A stationary member is mounted adjacent to the round body and is spaced therefrom a distance corresponding approximately to the diameter of the smallest fruit to be harvested. The round body is mounted for rotation about an axis, the direction of which is selectively changed to position the rotatable body against the fruit tree. The body is moved transversely to the axis of rotation to bring the surface thereof adjacent to fruit for access to the fruit to be harvested. In addition, means is provided for bringing the fruit on the branches into the space between the round body and stationary member where the picking operation occurs. This means includes means for combing through the fruit-laden branches of a tree while the round body is rotating. The combing means includes a plurality of elongated fingers which project outwardly from the round body and are rotatable with it. The fingers engage the fruit-laden branches and the fruit to be harvested and move the fruit into the space between the round body and the stationary member with the stems and branches trailing behind the fruit. The slender fingers are formed of yieldable material and are effective to bring the fruit into the position where it can be turned by the rotating body transversely to the stems and branches for its removal.